Why?
by Duke95123
Summary: Juvia, has always wondered why she wasn't good enough for Gray, and she thinks she might have solved this problem. (Now in-progress rather than the original 2 chapter short story i had planned)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Fairy Tail**

**Juvia Point of View**

Juvia had thought that by becoming a Fairy Tail mage, Juvia would have nakama. That Juvia would no longer be the little orphan girl that no one wanted. Or the Rain woman that everyone stayed away from in fear of their lives. But even here, in Fairy Tail, Juvia was not truly accepted. Juvia was so happy when Cana-chan yelled out to Juvia after Juvia had thrown herself at the lacrima, but soon after Juvia was at the back again.

Juvia didn't understand, why didn't Gray-sama love Juvia, or at least think of Juvia as nakama. Why was Juvia's love rival always so much better? Lucy had everything, Lucy had Natsu and Happy as a family, and all of Fairy Tail as her nakama. Why couldn't Juvia have Gray-sama? Was it so much to ask for? Juvia could feel the rain around her getting heavier, but Juvia didn't care, Juvia's rain wasn't hurting anyone.

"Juvia? Why is it raining?" Juvia turned, and saw Levy. The closest thing Juvia had to a nakama, Juvia searched Levy's eyes, hoping to find some sort of emotional response, but Levy was only concerned about the cold.

"Levy-chan, are you cold? And Juvia was remembering sad things." Curiosity flittered through Levy's eyes.

"Why? Why would you think of sad things?"

"Sometimes Juvia likes to remember how bad things were for Juvia. So Juvia can always see how much better things are now. It makes Juvia feel warm inside." She smiled sadly.

"Okay, then. Let's go back to the guild." Levy said, Juvia had felt a small blossom of hope appear in her heart when she said that and had slowly started to reach her hand out, but Levy had already turned her back on Juvia. Hope crushed, she stood her ground, "Juvia thinks Levy-chan should go first. Juvia wants to stay here for a bit longer."

"Okay then, but Juvia?"

"Yes, Levy-chan."

"Don't do anything you might regret." Levy gave her a meaningful look, before walking off. Normally this would have Juvia fuming, but right now Juvia merely gave a small shrug. It still hurt though for Juvia's 'nakama' to think they needed to take responsibility and tone down Juvia's love for Gray-sama. Juvia loved Gray-sama, and gets berated for it. But Lucy could flirt with everyone and make Natsu jealous, and everybody would fine and laugh.

Why was her love wrong?

Maybe if Juvia acted more like Lucy, or looked more like Lucy. Would Fairy Tail love her then? It wouldn't hurt to try? Would it? Slowly getting up, Juvia left for Lucy's apartment. The more Juvia thought about it the more excited she became. This might actually work. The door was locked but Juvia was made out of water and easily slid through the gaps. Opening the drawers Juvia pulled out the first thing in there and put it on. Excited she opened the door to the bathroom to borrow a brush.

Only to find Lucy sitting on Gray-sama's lap.

"Hahahahaha!" Lucy burst out. "I'm sorry. It's just…I've never…I've never seen you in pink before." She giggled while Gray stared on horrified.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting…" Juvia, turned away and closed the bathroom door behind her. Walking briskly intent on leaving she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. And Juvia hated it. All that dieting had been for nothing, Juvia's breasts were too small for the bright pink shirt. But too tight everywhere else, the muffin top bulged out of the bottom, and Juvia could see the bright red stretch marks on the top of her thighs. Sprinting Juvia ran back to the lake, where she began to cry uncontrollably.

It was bad enough that Juvia was fat and tried to squeeze herself into Lucy's pretty clothes. But it was even worse that Gray-sama saw her like this, Gray-sama would probably never talk to her again. Even Juvia could see how disgusted he was. By tomorrow, everyone would know. Juvia was too embarrassed to ever see them again and they wouldn't want Juvia anymore. Especially if Juvia was fat and didn't have nakama to help do the larger missions. Juvia would have to change guilds again…but Fairy Tail was the most accepting guild. If Fairy Tail didn't want Juvia, no guild would.

Juvia was useless.

Juvia didn't want to trouble Fairy Tail with her body, so she returned to the first place she saw sunlight, and fell backwards to become rain once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Gray's Point of View.**

"No! " I growled.

"Gray! Come on! This is a onetime thing." Lucy whined, her hands clasped together and pushing her breasts up. Come on, as if that would work, she already knew I liked Juvia. I mean, sure, most people would think I'm weird for liking my stalker but she's dedicated, persistent, and yes a little jealous but it doesn't matter, after all ice needs water.

"Why don't you get Flamebrain to help you out?"

"He's on a mission!"

"Loke"

"He's a spirit there to fight, not for me to call for some manual labour."

"Didn't respond huh?" I smirked. "Gageel." I suggested.

"Scary."

"Levy." She gave me the 'are you stupid' look, completed with the hands on waist pose.

"She's… _shorter and weaker_…than I am…And if you don't help me…I'll tell Juvia that you like her." She grinned, transitioning from a frustrated girl, to the human incarnation of the devil.

"Fine! Let's get this over and done with!" I growled as I stormed back towards her house. "What do you want me to do?"

"Okay you sit here…and just stay there." She said and started climbing on top of me to reach the bathroom light. My mouth dropped open.

"You pulled all that, and whinged all day…so I could act as a human step ladder?!" A hand came down and flicked me in the head.

"Shush! And stop moving! I don't want to fall." Five minutes after of sitting there waiting for her to finish changing the light bulb I got an idea. Slowly I started to rock my legs, making her sway side to side.

"Hey what are you doing?!" she cried before falling onto my lap. At that moment the door opened and Juvia walked in. I stared in horror, fearing what the situation might look like to her and how she might act only for her practically turn and run out. She had worn what Lucy usually wore and I could see how large Juvia's actual bust was, but I was also scared. I could see her ribs and she had white stretch marks on her thighs from rapid weight loss.

After an unknown amount of time I had pushed Lucy off my lap and ran to her apartment to explain myself. Only to find it empty, the lake where she normally sat at was empty of her too, and the guild. The rain was torrential now, as I ran through the streets I felt another splash of water soaking the back of my legs completely and suddenly the rain had stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Juvia's Point of View**

Juvia had always knew dying was the only answer, and when Gray-sama arrived Juvia had allowed herself to hope that there was more to life. But Gray-sama's intelligence, one of the many things that made Juvia love Gray-sama, had led him to Lucy instead.

All of Juvia's life, Juvia had thought death would be peaceful and a long sleep from life. Juvia was wrong, Juvia could feel herself separating, parts of Juvia had torn and flown, joining with other rain drops. Juvia felt as if someone was pulling her in every direction, Juvia kept on stretching, and stretching. Juvia felt so raw, every drop of Juvia that splashed against the road felt like a bone crushing plummet, and every single strand of cotton or fibre felt like a serrated knife.

Juvia regretted it now. But nothing could be done to fix it.

"Damn it Juvia. Where are you?!"

Gray-sama…a small part of Juvia had landed on Gray-sama! Juvia was split, half of her was mortified for dirtying Gray-sama's clothing, and the other half ecstatically happy. Now she'll always be with Gray-sama…until he dried them…or lost them. With a fierce determination Juvia slowly moved her droplet body towards his hair. Small moans of agony escaped Juvia as she crawled over what felt like shards of glass, but Juvia didn't care.

At first Juvia thought she had entered hell, but it was actually God's gift to Juvia. Juvia could spend the rest of her life with Gray-sama. It was almost like being married, she giggled at the mere notion. Peering from under the strands of hair Juvia realised they had reached the guild.

"Oi! Has anyone seen Juvia?"

"Gray-sama! Stop moving your head so much!" Juvia cried, trying her hardest to stay on his neck. In the background she could hear Lucy crying.

"How could you not notice Gray?!" she screamed, "Juvia fell right behind you!"

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"The rain stopped! It just stopped! She killed herself! She smashed into thousands of drops of water behind you!" she screamed herself hoarse until she could do nothing more than cry into Mirajane's shoulder sobbing "she jumped… she jumped… she jumped"

Juvia felt the floor drop, and slowly crawled to Gray-sama's shoulder to see a blank mask on Gray-sama's face. Wobbling as Gray-sama moved, Juvia pondered, why would Lucy be so upset? Juvia had always considered her a love-rival…but of course. Lucy saw Juvia fall, and thought laughing at Juvia had led to Juvia's death. Poor Lucy, Juvia should have left a note, so that Lucy knew that no matter what she did Juvia's fate had already been determined.

"Why did you do this?" Juvia the droplet, who had been cherishing the sight of Gray-sama's bedroom, focused on Gray-sama. "You've been waiting for months now, and days after I realised how I felt about you. You left me."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia in shock, whispered.

Blam! The drywall under his fist splintered. "Why." Slam. "Didn't." Slam. "You." Slam "Wait?!" Crack! Juvia watched as Gray-sama seemed to break, if Juvia could cry she would. But as it was now, Juvia was only a thousandth of herself, and entirely of water. Juvia had left the rest of her body back on the street, Juvia could feel each part dropping down through the storm grates.

"Why didn't you just stay? At least for another hour, at least until I found you… We could be going out on our first date right now."

Gray-sama…


	4. AUTHOR NOTE! Temporary Hiatus!

**Sorry, this idea and story is still going to continue however it's currently on hiatus as I have to prepare for my trials. My trials to my HSC, and the HSC is like the Australian adaptation of the SAT's in America. If I'm wrong with my analogy please just accept it and move on, mock me mentally if you want. I should be back in 2 weeks, if not just spam me or something. Also thank you to everyone who has supported this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. Now sappiness is over and I will be back in 2 weeks. ENJOY LIFE! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Gray's Point of View**

It had been a tough night, I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how much I tried to block it, I could still hear Juvia's voice.

"Gray-sama…Juvia didn't know Gray-sama liked Juvia." It whispered. Well of course she didn't, I didn't want to show her how I felt about her just yet. My guilty conscious was doing a pretty crappy job at trying to replicate Juvia. "Juvia feels lost now. Juvia left because Juvia thought that Gray-sama wanted to be with love-r…I mean Lucy. Usually Juvia thought that everything Gray-sama did meant that Gray-sama liked Juvia. But when Juvia saw Gray-sama with Lucy it all made sense. Gray-sama wasn't being nice only to Juvia because Gray-sama loved Juvia, but because Natsu, Lucy and Erza were your nakama so Gray-sama didn't feel obligated to be polite. It wasn't just because Juvia felt stupid but also Juvia knows that Lucy is so more beautiful, and powerful. Juvia just selfishly wanted Gray-sama. Lucy already had so many nakama, Juvia just wanted Gray-sama. Juvia was stupid and lost, that's why Juvia jumped. Juvia is so sorry, Juvia didn't think about anyone else…like usual…I'm sorry Gray-sama."

"Oi. Yea, what you did was stupid but stop apologising already. You're not stupid. You **did **something stupid, but it wasn't your fault. We should have seen what was happening. I could of stopped you…explained everything. Damn it! I could see you were tired and losing weight, but I thought it was because of something like rent or missions. I could **see **you were hurting! I could see it…but I did nothing. I kept thinking it wasn't that big of a deal. I'm the idiot! I was stupid enough to think that you would always wait for me, and you would be fine with it!"

"…Gray-sama you're crying…" the voice whispered.

"How many times do I have to do this?! Everyone that cares for me ends up hurt or dying. Ur died to save me. Then Juvia. What sort of a person am I?! I make people suicidal!"

"No! Gray-sama, none of that was your fault!" it cried softly, but I didn't believe its words.

"I should have died with the rest of my family. None of this would have happened then!" tears blurring my sight I shot up out of the bed, scouring the kitchen determined to end my life. In a rush I started to look through my knife drawer with my hands, not even flinching at the cuts made in the process.

"No Gray-sama! Don't do it. Stop moving so much! You're cutting your hands! Stop Gray-sama…ahhhhhh!" a tear fell onto my bloody hands. With a pulse of blue magic, stained with red the running blood started to move. In awe I watched as the blood moved and pulsed upwards until it formed a small figure.

"Ju…Ju…Juvia?!" I cried out in shock.

"Hello Gray-sama." She smiled softly.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for being patient during the hiatus and wishing me luck during my exams. I will try to update regularly, and by regularly I mean at my slowest rate once every three days. Right now I have a vague idea of where I want it to go, but if you have any particular scenes you want added feel free to instant message or review them to me. :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Juvia Point of View**

"Hello Gray-sama." Juvia couldn't speak too loudly; creating this form had taken a lot of magic from her. If Juvia had her normal form, then creating another form would have been much easier, but with the scattering of her body, her magical core too had scattered, leaving her with a proportionally miniscule magical core. "Juvia is sorry for ruining everything, but Gray-sama please don't do it!"

"Ju…Juvia?!...I've gone insane…or maybe this is all just a dream… yea it's all a dream…" he slurred before going back to bed. His arms hung by his sides while rivets of blood falling to the floor.

"Gray-sama! Please be careful with your arms! Juvia can't hold onto them for very long in this form. Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, whilst latched onto Gray-sama's arm. Juvia already knew how painful it was to scatter into hundreds upon thousands of droplets, Juvia had no intention of a second experience.

"It's all a dream…just a dream…back to…bed." Poor Gray-sama the guilt must have taken a lot out of him.

Drip.

Water?

Drip.

No…

Drop.

Blood.

"Gray-sama! You mustn't fall asleep. Gray-sama! You're bleeding too much! Gray-sama!" Oh no! It was too late Gray-sama had already closed his eyes. What should Juvia do?! The bleeding had become more sluggish meaning that it would soon stop, but what if it meant that Gray-sama didn't have much blood left rather than the wounds clotting over? If only Juvia had her old form back then Juvia would be able to seal the wounds by removing the water components within Gray-sama's blood! But Juvia wasn't even fully water anymore! How could Juvia do anything in her form now?!

"Natsu! Gajeel! Please someone help Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, but it was no use both of them lived too far away for them to even hear Juvia. The bleeding had finally stopped but Gray-sama's face was much too pale.

What should Juvia do?! Gray-sama needs a blood transfusion but Juvia was made of water! And even if Juvia somehow managed to get Gray-sama a blood transfusion there was no way that Juvia could be sure that the blood group was the same, or that the donor didn't use a magic that would have counteracted with Gray-sama's magic like Natsu!

Juvia stomped her foot, and then realised that the blood droplet next to Juvia's foot was a quarter of Juvia's shoe size! Of course! How could Juvia forget?! Juvia formed this small body out of Gray-sama's blood! Juvia was a living blood transfusion of exact blood compatibility for Gray-sama!

Taking a deep breath, Juvia placed her hands on the largest and deepest gash and made a small break in the scab.

"Urgh." He murmured before moving his head to the side.

Juvia started to move again, focusing all that was left of Juvia's magic she forced herself to separate from the blood and guide it back into the wound and giving it a kick start back into the veins. It felt like it was merely seconds before she became tired, and yet it took years before she had finally given back half of her new body back to Gray-sama, and decades before any colour returned back to Gray-sama's face.

Finally all of Gray-sama's blood was returned to him, and Juvia was a mere droplet once more. Juvia wasn't sure what would happen if a water droplet fell asleep, but right now Juvia didn't care anymore. Juvia was too tired, and just hoped she would wake up before Gray-sama did so that Juvia could make sure that when Gray-sama woke up they could clear up this mess. If Juvia could make her body out of Gray-sama's blood then there may be a chance that Juvia could gain her original body back.


End file.
